Kingdom Hearts Teen Titans Crossover
by Xanderkh
Summary: A new journey awaits the young Keybearer.  Taking a small detour, Sora accidentally ends up on another world!  What awaits this young hero?  A whole new world, with new friends, and new enemies.


Hello everyone! I now welcome this first chapter to ;D First of all, their might just be a few things I need to explain here. This fanfic may seem like the KHTT saga that Doncactuar wrote, but I assure you, there are multiple differences here to this fanfic of his. I would like to take this moment though to thank Doncactuar greatly, thanks to his work on the KHTT saga, he inspired me to write my own. Thanks pal.

Also, to assure anyone else that this is a fanfic of my own: Yes, there will be a little bit of some romance between Raven and Sora in the later fics. Sorry Beast Boy and Raven fans, better luck next time. ;D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. ;D

**Chapter One: Crash Landing**

This journey was probably the most difficult task he had ever done in his life; traveling from world to world, slaying beings of darkness, protecting lives and world he had never even seen before. Some may be proud and excited to take on such a task, while to others, they would be more cautious, maybe even a little scared. To Sora, he was a little of both. He was both ecstatic and proud to see other worlds and help others, yet he was a little shaken about everything that had happened to him so far. But despite all the odds, fear did not stop this little keybearer, oh no. He didn't let a little fear stop him from sealing worlds, defeating Maleficent herself, stopping Ansem from opening the final door; he even sacrificed himself to safe Kairi, one of his great friends. Out of everything; the sacrifice, the pain, and the events that had unfolded in front of him, he was still the happy-go-lucky kid that everyone knew. But now, shortly soon, he would have to face, yet, another great challenge once more: saving another world.

Out of all the villains Sora, Donald, and Goofy had faced before, this new villain that had appeared before them was probably one of the toughest of them all. To Sora, the battle felt like it raged on for hours. Mocking Sora, saying he was somehow "incomplete", was a little annoying; but having to avoid and dodge every single deadly attack that this man could throw at them was painful enough to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

The group had first discovered this being when the Princesses of Heart told them that something had appeared that day in the Hollow Bastion castle, in the room where Maleficent was defeated. They stated that what they sensed in there was not a being of Light or Darkness, but of a third power of some sort. Having both a curious mind and a courageous heart, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ventured within the chamber.

From there, the being revealed itself to be a man of some sorts, clothed in a deep-black, trench coat, that revealed no amount of skin or facial features at all. Hiding his identity was no doubt of utter importance to him; he refused to identify himself when Sora asked. He responded, not by speaking, but by words; just words, appearing in their minds. "Ah…it seems you are special as well," was the first thing he "said" to Sora. Besides all of the mystery and enigma that surrounded this being, he was no doubt both cruel and vicious; he attacked Sora with and energy beam for no reason, calling him "incomplete". Sora, being the tough fighter that he was, barely deflected the incoming beam of energy. From there, the being proceeded to challenge Sora, in order to "test" his "power". After that display, Sora had no choice, but to battle this being, hopefully to find out who the heck he was.

As the battle raged on, Sora felt like he was getting nowhere. He to constantly dodge the "laser" blades this person had. Every time he was hit by it, it felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightening. Donald and Goofy weren't having an easier time with this fellow. While he was distracted with Sora, he could shoot out the laser blades as projectiles!

Donald and Goofy both ducked at the incoming laser missiles, just barely dodging them. "Gawrsh! This guy is tough," said Goofy, "How do we beat him?" "I don't know," said Donald, as they both got up; however, that was a little bit of a bad idea at the time. Just as soon as they got on both got on their feet, Sora collided with both of them with a loud THUD, as the enigmatic man tossed Sora across the room. "OOF!" all three of them said as the hit the wall in a huge pile. "Ouch…sorry guys," said Sora as he struggled to get up. "No problem," said Donald sarcastically, since he was at the bottom. As Sora got on his feet and looked ahead towards the figure, he could see that he was walking towards them, calmly and casually, ready to finish them. "Guys, he's coming!" Sora said, panicking a little as he pointing at the closing figure. Both Donald and Goofy jumped to their feet, with ready; but they knew they were currently outmatched. "But how do we beat him Sora?" asked Goofy, holding up his shield.

Sora couldn't think of anything. They all tried everything, but they still couldn't beat him. He racked his mind as fast as he could, trying to think of something, just anything that would help. But before he even had a micron of an idea in his head, the enigmatic man stopped dead in his tracks and a bright, blue, ball appeared in his hand, sizzling with energy. The man raised his hand, pointing to Sora, and then fired a full electric blast at him. "Oh no!" Sora yelled. He raised the Keyblade in a defensive position and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the blast.

A second passed, but he didn't feel it. No impact whatsoever. Sora then opened one of his eyes to see what had happened. He gasped in surprise to find Goofy in front of him, holding the energy blast as much as he could with his shield.

The enigmatic man continued to fire his beam at Goofy's shield, hoping that it would crack under the stress. "I can't hold it much longer!" yelled Goofy as he desperately held back the blast. Sora had to think of something now! It would be a couple of seconds before Goofy's shield broke. He thought as hard as he could for an idea, and then, he noticed something. The enigmatic man was a little distracted with trying to destroy Goofy's shield to attack further. He kept focusing the energy beam on Goofy at this point.

That's when Sora got an idea! "Donald!" he yelled. "Huh?" "He's distracted! Hit him!" Donald quickly looked at the enigmatic man and then nodded back at Sora. "Right," Donald yelled; as he quickly waved his staff in the air, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "THUNDER!" Suddenly, just above the enigmatic man's head, a barrage of thunderbolts shot down out of nowhere, and collided with his body.

He stopped firing his beam at Goofy as the bolts of electricity writhed through his body. He slowly twitched and flinched in pain, for he was momentarily paralyzed; but it wouldn't last long. Sora had to take this opportunity now to strike! With the Keyblade in his hand, he charged at the cloaked entity; and with one large horizontal slash, he sliced through him with a loud "FWWIIPT"!!!

Then, out of from where Sora sliced, the enigmatic man looked as if he almost exploded! A huge ball of the same blue energy appeared, and it began to envelop the enigmatic man! Sora backed up quickly to Donald and Goofy, completely shocked at what was happening! The man lingered backwards, looking as if he was desperately trying to back the exploding energy. But what happened next after that was clearly unexpected.

With a swift wave of his hand, the imploding energy enveloping the enigmatic man exploded and faded away like a black mist. The enigmatic man now looked completely unharmed, as if nothing had even happened to him. Sora's jaw dropped in shock. "How did-how did he-how did he even-!?!" but then, Sora was interrupted by the enigmatic man. He now was speaking to him again, in Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's minds.

"Truly fascinating," it said. "Huh?" said Sora, completely surprised and confused. A small second of silence took place between them, as they stared at each other. "……This is going to be enjoyable," it said again. Now, at this point, Sora was starting to get a little bit ticked off. After that entire fight, this man felt as if it was just a game for pleasure?!?

"What are you taking about!?!" yelled Sora, as he did a full, fledged charge at the enigmatic man. As soon as he was two feet away from him, Sora jumped into the air, as he prepare to do a large vertical strike, something weird happened. For a split second, before Sora got even a chance to strike at him, he froze while he was in midair, as though time had somehow stopped! The next second, Sora them found himself on he feet, except something was really wrong with this picture: the enigmatic man was behind him now! As a reflex, Sora immediately turned, with the Keyblade ready in his hand. This was one tough cookie he was dealing with. Who knows what other tricks he had up his sleeve?

Sora stood behind the enigmatic man, waiting for him to strike again, but he would not. He just spoke again. "In your present state, you most likely cannot understand." The figure turned to face Sora. "…..Never the less, the time when we can meet again will doubtlessly come…"

Now Sora was really confused. "Wait, who are you!?" Sora asked, lowering his Keyblade. Suddenly, Sora gasped in surprise, as the enigmatic man began somehow to fade away. "….I am…." Said the being, before he completely vanished from existence, "….a mere shell…"

As the gummi ship departed from Hollow Bastion with Donald at the controls, Sora sat at his seat, thinking about what had just happened. He remained silent at his sat, while the gummi ship headed toward its next destination. Goofy, as he was watching the stars pass by, noticed Sora's silence. "What's wrong Sora?" asked Goofy. Sora woke up from his silent trance. "Huh, what?" Sora asked, as he didn't hear Goofy earlier. "You seem awfully quiet today. Something wrong?" "Well…that guy back at Hollow Bastion…who was that guy anyway, and why did he want to test me?" "I don't know Sora," said Goofy, "Maybe he was just some nobody looking for trouble." "Maybe he was," said Sora, "but I'm a little worried." "Why?" "He said that we will meet again soon. He may come back to fight us again." "I hope he doesn't!" said Donald, steering the ship. "Don't worry Sora," said Goofy, "If he ever does come back, we'll be ready for him, right Sora?" Sora slowly then started to smile. He liked how Goofy was always very optimistic, even the worst situation. "Thanks Goofy," he said smiling. "Remember, no frowning and no sad faces, right?" "Right," said Sora, smiling a bit more, remembering what he said before.

"Alright," said Donald, "Now that that's settled, we're almost there! Ansem should be waiting for us." Sora them remembered where they were going now. After the Final Door was sealed at Hollow Bastion, Ansem managed to escape to the Great Darkness, far away. This next battle with Ansem wasn't going to be an easy one, but Sora at this point didn't care now. They were told that if Ansem was finally beaten, then all the worlds destroyed by the darkness would be reborn again. That meant that Destiny Islands, his home that was destroyed by the darkness, would come back again.

"Get ready Ansem," Sora said with an optimistic tone, "cause we're on our-", suddenly, the gummi ship shook and rocked violently as something rammed it from the outside. Sora was thrown from his seat to the control panel where Donald was. Goofy followed shortly, as he was also thrown. "What was that!?" yelled Sora. "HEARTLESS!" yelled Donald as he pointed outside! Out in deep space, the gummi ship was surrounded by what looked like fifty heartless ships. They all began to surround the ship and immediately open fired upon the gummi ship's hull!

"We got to get out of here!" yelled Sora. "HANG ON!" yelled Donald as he thrusted at the controls. Donald tried every maneuver he could think of to lose them, but with no avail. They couldn't for some reason be shaken! They continued to fire whatever they had at the gummi ship! Inside, red alarms were flashing as the gummi ship was losing power! "I CAN'T SHAKE THEM!" yelled Donald. "Do something Donald!" yelled Goofy.

Suddenly, on the view-screen of the gummi ship, a small blue planet started to appear on the screen. As Donald looked at the planet, he suddenly had an idea. "I'll try and lose them on that planet! Strap yourself in guys!" Both Goofy and Sora nodded and headed toward their seats, where the tightly strapped themselves in. As soon as they were in, Donald zoomed at full throttle towards the planet! He almost was there. I was only a few seconds before they would hit the atmosphere, when suddenly: BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The port engine of the gummi ship exploded in a giant fireball, as one heartless ship, managed to get a precise hit of the engine! The gummi ship then started to rock violently, as the gravity of the planet was starting to pull them in! "WE'RE HIT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Donald yelled as the gummi ship hurdled toward the planet! The heartless ships made no effort to follow, the had already accomplished their mission; and they soon flew silently away.

They vibrations of the gummi ship began to grow more intense as it began to burn up in the planets atmosphere! "ERRGH! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" yelled Donald, "WE HAVE TO BAIL OUT!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they reached for their ejector levers for each of their seats! "ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!" Donald yelled as he pulled his lever. The top window cover of the gummi ship blew away as Donald's seat shot him into the sky, out of sight! Goofy pulled his and he blew away just the same, out of sight.

"Alright, my turn," said Sora, as he reached for his lever. He grabbed the lever with all of his might, and tugged upward as hard as he could, but then he heard a loud SNAP! Sora then pulled his hand to his face, where he saw the handle broken in his hand! He stared at the handle in shock. "…This can't be happening!" Suddenly, the vibrations became far more intense then before, forcing Sora's head against his headrest! Sora's body continued to shake and vibrate more violently every second as the ship headed towards the planet's surface. The ship rocked and tumbled harder, harder, and ever so harder, until after all the stress he had taken, Sora blacked out.

Nearby, in the bay of Jump city, stood a building that many knew about: the Titans Tower. Inside, the titans were enjoying another fun night of Movie night. This time, Beast Boy brought yet another Movie from the video rental store: The Clash of the Planets III: the Hith's Revenge. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the left side of the couch, scarfing down as much popcorn as they could before the movie's dramatic ending. Robin was in the middle with a bored look in his eye, with Starfire at his side huddled against his shoulder. Raven, on the right edge of the couch, wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She had he nose buried in her book, The book of Azar. She had no interest in sci-fi flicks.

As the movie reached it's end, with the final scene with the construction of the Death Ball taking place, the credits appeared. As the movie ended, everyone got up for a good stretch, after sitting on the couch for more than two hours. "Soooooo? What'd you guys think? Pretty cool huh?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, the special effects were awesome!" said Cyborg, as he ate the last bits of popcorn in one gulp. "It was okay, I guess," said Robin, stretching. "I thought it was strangely interesting," said Starfire happily, "it reminded me of the history of Glar-boc VI."

"See, I told yah it'll be worth it!" said Beast Boy. "Let's never watch that again," said Raven coldly as she closed her book. Beast Boy slumped as he gave Raven a blank stare. "Well, it's getting late," said Robin, checking the time on his watch, "maybe we should hit the hay." "Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Cyborg.

They all then began to head towards the hallway, but Starfire's attention was focused somewhere else. "Friends, come see this!" Starfire yelled. She was at the window looking out toward the bay. As soon as the other titans joined her, Robin asked, "What is it Star?" Robin asked. "Look," said Starfire, pointing to the sky. As the all looked to the sky, they all were amazed at the sight that beheld them.

Up in the sky, a large meteor shower had appeared. Millions of specks of light zoomed across the night sky, and slowly faded away. It was as though the heavens were raining down upon the city. Truly, this was a site to behold. "Wow," said Raven. Even see was amazed at this beauty. "It's so pretty," said Beast Boy. "I have never see a such a beautiful site before, this planet is wonderful!" said Starfire, happily.

Suddenly, out of the sky, something came thundering down. Along with the millions of tiny meteors, a rather large object streaked across the sky in a fiery blaze. At first, it looked like a normal meteor to the untrained eye, but some of the features on this blazing rock were a little too symmetrical to be a normal meteorite. The Titans continued to stare at this falling monstrosity. "Whoa, that's a big one!" said Beast Boy. "It's headed straight for the city park!" said Cyborg. Sure enough, he was right. The "Meteor" zoomed down the sky into the park, where it disappeared behind the trees, beyond their range of vision. A loud, but faint rumble was then heard from the impact of the object.

"….That didn't look like a normal meteorite," said Raven. "Maybe it's one of Starfire's friends from space," said Beast Boy. Starfire then gave him a confused look. "We should probably check it out, whatever it-"

Suddenly, the Tower's alarm suddenly went off, meaning trouble was happening somewhere. "Trouble!" Robin yelled to the Titans, "Whatever that thing was, it'll have to wait. Titans, GO!" Robin and the others then zoomed out of the tower as fast as the could, ready to face whatever terror had come to Jump City, even something from out of this world.


End file.
